Right There
by Hevsb
Summary: Chapter 1 - Daydreaming Monica was sitting by herself in the armchair of Central Perk coffee shop and she had just finished reading a romantic novel...She started to concentrate her thoughts more on Chandler... I'm just simply submitting a Mondler fic as I felt inspired. If you want to rate it its up to you, Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1 - Daydreaming

_Hi everyone, it's been a good few years since I wrote anything. My life has been a crazy rollercoaster ride of emotions. I lost my step dad to ammonia and also my grandad recently to same illness. On a much, much cheerier note though (similar to Chandler and Monica), the man who has been my best friend and lover for the past 10 years, we finally got married 2 years ago now and we are expecting our first child! Within the next three weeks we will meet our son and we can't wait! So now I am on maternity leave and playing the waiting game I have been watching a lot of 'Friends' episodes and got inspired again to write. Hope you enjoy the story; I will try and update more chapters when I can_ _xx_

Right There

Chapter 1 - Daydreaming

Monica was sitting by herself in the armchair of Central Perk coffee shop and she had just finished reading a romantic novel. She started to daydream about the loves and losses of her past as well as her friends Joey, Rachel, Phoebe, Ross and Chandler and wondered where their lives would take them next. She started to concentrate her thoughts more on Chandler and smiled to herself as she remembered a conversation they had a few years ago.

Before she could continue to think about it more Joey walked into Central Perk and shouted "Hey Mon!" "Oh hey Joey" she replied in a startled way as she was interrupted from her thoughts. Joey asked "are you ok?" Monica replied with a smile on her face "Yeah I'm fine Joe, just thinking". It was not that often that she daydreamed, but when you finish reading something great it just gets your mind and takes you to another place for a while. As a half hour passed it wasn't before long when Chandler came into the Central Perk. He smiled at Monica briefly which caused Monica to have butterflies in her stomach. It felt amazing to her that only he could make her feel that way and yet they were only friends. Chandler called a "Hey" to Joey before ordering a coffee at the counter. Once he sat down Joey asked them if they were up for going away for the weekend or just have a random party with rest of their other friends. "Yes, that's a great idea Joe! What do you think Chandler?" Monica said excitedly. "Sounds good" Chandler replied.

Monica, Joey and Chandler left Central Perk and went upstairs to Monica and Rachel's apartment. When they entered, Rachel was there with Phoebe. Joey told them about his plan and while doing so Monica called Ross and told him to come over. Once everyone was present they all agreed that going away to Atlantic City for the weekend was a great plan. Monica told everyone to meet back at her apartment in an hour. Everyone was excited and left to go and pack their stuff except for Chandler. He walked over and knocked on Monica's bedroom door and said "hey Mon, it's Chandler. Can I come in for a sec?" "Sure" Monica replied. When Chandler entered he gave her a warm smile and saw that she had organised all of her clothes in neat piles around her suitcase. Chandler closed the door behind him and walked over to Monica and stood beside her. Before Chandler could speak Monica turned to Chandler and asked a question "Chandler, I'm glad you're here I wanted to ask you something?" "Shoot" replied Chandler. "Okay, I don't know which dress to wear when we go out to a club tonight. Which one do you think?" Chandler was taken back a bit and answered "are you sure you want my opinion?" "Yeah of course, I want a guy's point of view so which one?" Monica asked. She held up a strap, short knee length red dress which would stretch perfectly to her figure and the same styled dress in her other hand but in black. Chandler looked at both dresses and just simply replied "Mon, you would look beautiful in either dress" Monica sighed and rolled her eyes and said "that's not very helpful!" "Okay, Okay, if I was some random guy in a club and I saw you I would say the red one would defiantly grab my attention." "Great, Thank you!" Monica replied and smiled sweetly at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Oh, you know what it doesn't matter I'll see you later" Chandler said as he smiled and winked at her and then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Atlantic City - Part 1

Chapter 2 – Atlantic City, part 1

It was the afternoon and they all arrived in Atlantic City, they all entered the hotel and checked in at reception each having their own rooms. After getting ready for the evening Chandler, Joey and Ross met in the lounge bar as they waited for the ladies. Ross is wearing a dark blue shirt with black Jeans and his hair had a lot of gel in it. Joey wore a white shirt and black jeans and his hair had a bit of gel in it which had a loose style to it and Chandler is wearing a dark blue shirt with dark blue jeans and his hair was spiked up with gel.

All three ladies arrived at the bar shortly after the men had brought the first drinks of the night. Joey turned around and said "How you doin?" to all three women which made them all laugh. Phoebe is wearing a long black dress with big blue flowers on it and also had her hair tied up in plats with flowers around her head. Rachel wore a strappy green long length dress which had slits down both sides and Monica is wearing a strappy, short red knee length dress. Ross turned to the ladies and said "wow, ladies you all look great!" Phoebe and Rachel said "Thank you" to Ross and got Joey and Ross to order more drinks. When Chandler turned he saw Monica and smiled he walked over to her and whispered in her ear "I see you went for my suggestion, you look beautiful" and then kissed her on her cheek. Monica blushed and said "Thank you; you don't look so bad yourself handsome".

Once they had all finished their drinks at the bar they headed out into town. The nightlife was buzzing and there were so many different types of restaurants, clubs and bars to choose from. They all eventually found a nightclub that they liked the look of, it was called 'The One' illuminated in flashing blue lights. They all went in and soon enough the party was in full swing with drinks flowing and everyone dancing it was turning out to be a great night. Instantly Joey had already got three numbers from women and was continuing doing so. Ross was in deep conversation with Rachel and Phoebe on the dance floor which pretty much left Monica and Chandler dancing with each other.

A tall, tanned man came up to Monica and asked her to dance with him but she said "no thank you" and she continued to dance by Chandler. The man didn't leave and grabbed her hand and tried to spin her around. As soon as this happened Chandler managed to get in between Monica and the man and said "hey, she said no okay leave her alone!" The man said "why, she's not with you is she?" out of impulse Chandler said "Yes, she's my girlfriend so back off". The man looked Monica up and down and tutted and then walked away. Chandler turned to face Monica and said "Are you okay? I'm sorry that I said you were my girlfriend but you looked uncomfortable". Monica put her arm around Chandler and said "Thank you, your great you know that, I was uncomfortable with him" and they hugged for a bit not realising that that maybe they were hugging a bit longer than they should of been.

When Chandler and Monica broke from their embrace they smiled at each other for a moment looking deep into each other's eyes. Chandler was about to speak and then Ross came over shouting "we should do shots!" Monica chuckled and said "Okay Ross, how about you and Chandler get some more drinks and Rachel, Phoebe and I will meet you back.." before Monica could finished her sentence Ross had already gone to bar "….the table". Chandler chuckled and said "Guess I'm going to the bar then" as he winked at Monica and then headed to the bar to find Ross.

Rachel, Phoebe and Monica went to the ladies room to freshen up. When Monica was applying her lipstick she couldn't stop thinking about Chandler she knew her and Chandler had a moment on the dance floor and the way he protected her from that tall, tanned man did turn her on a bit. All thoughts of what it would be like to kiss him to be near him got her feeling excited which then lead to two questions in her mind. Did she have a crash on Chandler, her best friend or was it just a good feeling moment which will pass?

Everyone met back at the table and Joey had pulled some 20 something blonde woman, who was sitting on Joey's lap giggling at everything he was saying and flicking her hair back and forth. Everyone else was laughing at Ross because he was trying to get someone to dance on the table with him after he had drunk most of the shots leaving only 2 left for everyone else. After a few failed attempts Ross gave up and went to dance floor with Phoebe and Rachel who wanted to see what Ross would be up to next. Chandler stayed with Monica and moved closer to her so they could hear each other over the Music in the club. Chandler said "Are you having a good time?" Monica took a sip of her drink and replied "it's okay could be better though". "What's wrong is there anything I can do to help make it better? you name it and well do it" Chandler replied sweetly. Monica wasn't sure how to reply to that. Should she try and go for it and kiss him in that moment or think of some lame excuse? "I…I think" taking a deep breath before replying again "I think you should decide what you want to do with me". Chandler smiled and licked his lips and replied "Well Miss Geller, if you want to book me for the whole night there is a high price to pay" Monica chuckled and replied "What's that Mr Bing?" "Firstly, we down these shots that are left then because I am a gentlemen I will give you some options. We can go on the dance floor or get out of here and go for a walk? What would like to do?" Monica took another sip of her drink and moved more closely to Chandler and whispered in his ear "That doesn't sound like a high price to pay, Mr Bing?" as she slowly moved her face away from him and he looked into her big blue eyes he felt shivers going up and down him. He then brushed away a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear and then he stroked her cheek which made Monica blush and he simply said in a whisper "I'm just getting started"


	3. Chapter 3 - Atlantic City - Part 2

_Hi everyone, thank you all for your lovely comments and for your patience for the next chapter. I am happy to announce that my baby boy was born on the 10 August 2015 and my husband and I could not be more thrilled! Our son is the most amazing person in our lives_ _. After the long awaited months I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter…._

Chapter 3 – Atlantic City, part 2

It was gone 1am and Joey had stayed out with his blonde woman. Ross was completed wasted so Chandler helped him back to the hotel along with Rachel, Phoebe and Monica following not far behind. Once they got to the hotel Rachel and Phoebe called it a night and went to their separate rooms while Chandler had helped Ross get to his room.

Once Chandler left Ross's room Chandler headed to his room and opened his door and to his surprise a beautiful woman was standing there. "Hey you, I wasn't expecting you to be here. How did you get in here? not that I'm complaining" "I told the woman at reception that I was your girlfriend and said you were helping my drunken brother get to his room and you didn't leave me the key". "So Mr Bing I was thinking I wanted to book you for the rest of night so what's this high price I need to pay?" Monica smiled broadly. Once Chandler locked his door he then walked slowly over to her without leaving her gaze and replied "hmm, depending on what you want there are two prices one is a hug and we can sit and talk, watch a film or there's another price?" While Chandler said this he moved more closely to her and started to stroke both her arms with his hands. Monica was starting to feel a little weak but excited at the same time right now a hug doesn't seem enough and with all the flirting back and forth tonight and the looks to each other she got a feeling that Chandler wants the same thing too. Monica starts to move her hands up Chandler's chest and their faces slowly move more closely together. Monica whispers to him "I want the other price" as soon as Chandler heard her whisper those words he moved his hands up her arms and cupped her face and kissed her deeply causing Monica to escape a moan. He then pulls back for a moment to look at her response. She smiles breathlessly and moves her hands from his chest to his neck and brings him into another kiss. This time the kiss was slower and after a few minutes Chandler wrapped one arm around her and then the other with his hand through her hair before resting it on the back of her head bringing her closer to him as he slowly backed her against the wall.

After a few minutes of heated kissing Chandler gently broke the kiss so that they could both catch their breath. Once they both managed to gain a little bit of control Monica stayed leaning against the wall with both of her arms lying flat beside her. Chandler lifted both of his hands up and placed them flat against the wall one either side of Monica's head. He leaned in not to kiss her right away but to whisper to her as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes and said "hmm, I think I might be in trouble here miss Geller". Monica feeling shivers all over her body replied back "Why is that Mr Bing?" probably knowing the answer but eagerly awaiting the anticipation of it. "Well" Chandler whispered as he kissed her left cheek "I" as he then kissed her right cheek "think you" as he kissed her forehead "are too" as he kissed her nose "hot for this" then he kissed her deeply on the lips and then pulled back slightly and whispered "dress".

Monica breathlessly simply whispered back "well Mr Bing if you're in trouble then I'm in trouble too" Chandler couldn't help but smile at her, he took one hand away from the wall and stroked her cheek as Monica continued talking "I mean I have booked you for the rest of the night and we have most certainly sealed it with a kiss". Chandler replied sweetly "that we have beautiful" as he then ran his hand from her cheek down her arm which sent gentle but arousing shockwaves through Monica's body. Monica took a deep breath and quickly glanced away from Chandler only for a few seconds. She then looked back into Chandler's kind, sexy blue sparkling eyes and not realising she had done this but tilted her head to one side leaving her neck exposed to him as she looked more deeply into his eyes. Without either of them saying another word Chandler leant forward to her and instead of kissing her on the lips he moved to her shoulder and started to gently kiss it and then he slowly worked his way up her neck and back down again which cause Monica eyes to close enjoying his soft lips on her skin. He then stopped at the crook her neck where he began to gently suck and lick, it happened to be one of Monica's sensitive spots which caused her to give out a light moan. Chandler smiled against her and made his way back up her neck, across her jaw line and lightly kissed her lips. When Chandler left her lips she could no longer control what she was feeling and blurted to him "I want you Chandler". Chandler exhaled and paused to look her again as she slowly opened her eyes he could see the lust in them. Chandler replied sincerely "Say that again?"

Monica felt like she was getting drunk on Chandler and she knew it wasn't because of the alcohol they consumed earlier. They didn't even end up drinking that much and it wasn't because they didn't want to it was just they were enjoying the moments they were having between them so much that they didn't think to order more drinks and besides Ross probably drank most of the bar anyway!.

Monica lifted her arms up which caused Chandler to take his hand away from the one that he was holding onto and he put his hand back against the wall beside her head again. Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in a little closer. She licked her lips and said "I want you Chandler I want you to make love me. Will you?" Never did Chandler think she would ever say these words to him. On a daily basis it was agony for him as he wanted her so badly to be more than a friend. As Chandler grasped the words that his fantasy had finally let it become a reality for him, he just smiled at her longingly and moved his hands away from the wall. Monica felt like she had been kicked in the stomach that maybe he got scared and changed his mind going all 'Chandler' like. As she began to move her arms away Chandler grabbed them both with his hands put them back where they were around his neck, shook his head and then he slid his hands down either side of her body and grabbed her bottom to pull her up so that her legs are wrapped around him. Her body instantly became hot and she licked her lips once again awaiting his answer. Even though he just lifted her up she needed him to say the words before she can give herself completely to him.

Chandler looked at her seriously and replied "I want to make love to you too Monica," as he then smiled at her leant his forehead against hers "You have no idea how much". The relief and excitement that was sending her mind and her body crazy at those words was just electric. She licked her lips again and said "Show me".

 _Well everyone just to be a tease I'm leaving this cliff hanger to your imagination. I'm not sure whether to continue to write another chapter or to leave it as it stands. This is the first time in just over 10 months that I have had time to myself. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. Take care_ _xx_


	4. Chapter 4 - Being Home

_Hi everyone, again I know you have been waiting a long time for another story or chapter from me. Unfortunately on the day of my birthday in July 2016 I was diagnosed with breast cancer and cancer to my lymph nodes. I'm still undergoing treatment and I have also recently found out that I have inherited a cancer gene which acts as a ticking time bomb on the rest of my life. Despite all this devastation upon me and my family I refuse to give up on my son and my husband. It's very true what they say '_ _ **life is too short and too precious'**_ _._

 _I hope you all enjoy the next chapter….._

 **Chapter 4 – Being Home**

Monica kept replaying the events of the previous night and couldn't help but smile broadly. She's sitting drinking her coffee at Central Perk and wondering if it is just a 'one-time thing' they had. She really hopes it's not.

She hears a 'Hey' and looks up from the magazine she's holding and is greeted with a warm, friendly smile which now has become so sexy to her. She smiles at him and greets him with a 'Hey' back. They both go silent for a minute or two as these new exciting and slightly confusing feelings pass between them.

His eyes look at her hoping she can read his mind as his a little nervous to find the words to tell her how his feeling right now. She smiles at him warmly with a hint of cheekiness. After grabbing his coffee from the counter he sits down on the orange sofa and moves closer to her. He places his hand gently on her thigh like he always does giving it a gentle squeeze. She hasn't pulled his hand away so he guesses this is a good sign.

"So, how are you?" Chandler manages to say.

"I'm good Chandler, really good. How are you?" Monica smiles with this new found comfortable confidence.

"Well that depends beautiful"

"On what?"

"On your answer to this question" Chandler says shyly.

Monica looking confused waits for him to speak again.

"How do you feel about last night?" Chandler says, he was scared but he had to go for it. It was now or never.

"I…" Monica began to say when Rachel, Phoebe and Joey walk into the coffee shop.

They all greeted each other with "Hi" and "hey's" and the three of them waited for coffee at the counter. During this time Monica turned to Chandler and gave him a look as if to say 'I promise we will talk later' and gently squeezed his thigh.

When the others sat down they began to reminisce about the events of the previous night and laughing about Ross dancing on the table. Poor Ross, who was not there to defend himself during their conversation as he was still at his apartment nursing a hangover.

After hours of talking Monica said her goodbyes and left Central Perk to head home. About 5 minutes later Chandler followed suit and managed to catch up to her. They both reached the bottom of the stairs to their apartment building when Chandler stopped her from walking up by placing his hand on her elbow so she could turn around and look at him.

"Can I walk you home?" Chandler smiled sweetly at her.

Monica chuckled and replied "Yes, you can walk me home."

"Mon, about last night. Do you feel awkward at all?"

Monica sighed. She hoped Chandler wouldn't feel nervous around her. Maybe last night was a mistake. One amazing mistake was all she could now think about.

"Why would you say that?" before she could continue their conversation she opened her apartment door and gestured for Chandler to come in. She then shut the door after Chandler entered the apartment and hung up her purse and jacket on the hooks behind the door. She looked at Chandler who was standing waiting nervously for her to continue.

Monica walked slowly up to Chandler and grabbed both his hands in hers. She sighed and said "Chandler, I don't feel awkward around you. You're my best friend. I don't know how you feel about last night but I have to tell you that it was the most amazing night of my life. We have this amazing connection and every time you touch me now I feel a spark. Yes, it's scary but also really exciting at the same time. I would like to see where this goes" She looked deep into his eyes hoping he would feel the same way.

Chandler let go of her hands and cupped her face with his hands. He leaned in slowly and gently kissed her lips. He then smiled at her and was about to speak when Monica spoke first.

"You know, if you want to keep me Chandler. You'll have to kiss me a lot better than that. Which I know you can do" Monica gave Chandler a wink.

Chandler softly spoke "I know, I was just teasing you" and gave a wink back. Monica chuckled and awaited Chandler's response in anticipation.

Chandler continued saying "I do want you Monica and not just for last night. You mean so much to me and you're my best friend too. Well your actually way more than that your beautiful, smart, funny, caring and my secret fantasy. Last night just blew my mind and that's thanks to you. I'm so relieved that you are right there in same place as me."

Chandler removed one hand from her cheek and wiped away a tear from Monica's face. "Don't cry beautiful" Chandler said looking deep into her eyes.

"Chandler, that's so. No one has ever said that to me before."

When Monica composed herself she said to him playfully "So, I'm your secret fantasy huh?"

Chandler let go of Monica's face and placed his hands her hips. Monica in turn placed her arms around his neck.

"Well not so secret anymore but yes Mon you are hot beyond belief, of course you are my fantasy"

Chandler moved his hands around Monica and pulled her closer to him. She bit her bottom lip and Chandler whispered to her saying "that lip is for me to nibble on you know". She let go of her bottom lip and breathed in deeply taking in his scent and the security of being in his arms. Chandler wet his lips and leaned in kissing her passionately which caused Monica to close her eyes and give out a low moan into Chandler's mouth. He moved one of his hands into Monica's hair and held her head there.

After a few minutes of kissing Monica broke the kiss and couldn't stop smiling she felt like she was on cloud 9. She had finally met her match and better yet it was her best friend who was always there.

Right there.

The End.

 _Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story. I'm going to make this chapter the last one to the story as I don't know when I will be able to write more. Feel free to leave a review however I'm only writing the stories because it's a hobby that I enjoy :-)_ _. Take care all xx_


End file.
